Genesis
"...People cannot win against their loneliness..." " Hating something you love is a painful feeling. " " Cowards die many times before their actual deaths. " '' GenesisKenrock..jpg '' Voice Actor 'First Name: ' Genesis 'Last Name: ' Kenrock 'IMVU Name' lYahikol 'Nicknames:' Gen, Sting, Scorn. 'Age:' 21 'Gender: ' Female 'Height:' 5'8 'Weight: ' 130LB 'Blood type: ' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Hostile, kept to herself, is capable of being kind but only to those she cares about, granted anyone gets to see that side of her. Personality: COMPLEX. Apperance: { Picture provided. } Alignment Chaotic neutral 'Clan & Rank' Kenrock. High school grade Graduated 'What district do you live in?' { She doesn't really live in one, she wonders a lot. } 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' Fighter, guard. 'Fighting Style: ' Flow of battle: '''The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. '''Style: 'Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. 'Weapon of Choice' Katana, duel pistols. Allies/Enemies Detectives, cops, bounty hunters. 'Background' Genesis is the daughter of London Kenrock himself, Genesis, was under training growing up, to hopefully take her father's place but she would have to have the same level of skill if not better, because she failed a lot, her father would beat her, with a whip or a bat to her back anything really, this is where Genesis gets her solid kind of tough, yet sinister presence about her. More or less she has become hardened because of it all, but she understood her father's motive for doing so, so she accepted it, no matter if she held a grudge or not. Those beatings really took a turn for the worse for her growing up, though. Knowing what it felt to be loved was out of the question even though she knew her father did. She became really dark and ominous over time... And at the age of 16, finally having enough of her father's abuse. A.K.A TOUGH LOVE, this is where not only the depression comes and starts from her personality but also that sort of neutral chaotic alignment comes from or started at rather. Genesis had arranged to meet with her father to set him straight, however, she didn't expect him to be prepared and so she had failed miserably, only to be punished and scolded harshly. She were to be on a temporary ban and was sent to live with her uncle who was a part of the Yakuza. For a few more years, things only had turned worse from there and the abuse had only become worse, being raped, stabbed and even starved at some point. But she was always locked up down int he basement where no one ever went down so her body could heal. After all she was a part of Yakuza and she still had to work, her plan was to get stronger and bump herself up in the ranks to hopefully but an end to it, and she did, she gradually over time, after being miss treated and hardened she would achieve the certain rank she was at. And out of rage she would seek her revenge after she was humiliated in front of the Yakuza thanks to her uncles insults. That night she would had waited until everyone was out at the local strip club or bar or out on a task or just asleep, she would wait. Eventually she would sneak out of her room and up the stairs towards her uncle's room where she would slowly open the door and close it behind her, she walked to his bedside where he lay asleep, and in a matter of seconds she would clasp her hand over his mouth and slit his throat open, after she would toss his body out of the window. she would then run out of the building to drag his body into the closest alleyway. giphyy.gif After she did so, she had literally taken a knife and And jabbed herself three times to cover up her act more, and limp her way back to the Yakuza to explain what had happen, stating that she wanted to wish her uncle a good night and that when she entered the room she found this male slitting his throat, the male had tossed her uncle's body out of the window jumped out also, sliding down one of the water pipes that was connected to the side of the building wall she stated she followed him and in the process of trying to stop the male she was stabbed.. Thus getting away with it, after a few weeks of healing and the burial of her uncle she had gotten a large tattoo on her back of a scorpion. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Intelligence 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 19:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen